COF: The CLASH of Fighters VIII
'''COF: The CLASH of Fighters VIII 'is the eighth game in ''The CLASH of Fighters series. It is the first of two COF games published by Korean company Eolith. The CLASH of Fighters VIII kept the Striker assist system from the previous two COF games, but added a new twist to it - the ability to adjust how many Strikers a team could have. While teams in VI and VII were limited to selecting one teammate as an assist, now teams could have up to 3 assist characters, or none at all. This game was given a remade intro for the PS3 port. Story The official story given by Disney, SNK & Eolith is as follows: "An entire city was wiped off the globe with the use of the satellite weapon, Nexus Destruction, during The Clash of Fighters VII This incident was reported to be the result of an artificial satellite crashing to earth, and adorned the front pages to various newspapers of countries all over the world. A legion of individuals called for the end to the KOF tournament which always invited some sort of accident, but ironically this fighting tournament with a bad history once again regained considerable popularity. The interest in the tournament rivaled that of the '09 contest, nay, exceeded perhaps exceeded it. But for this tournament carried out on the international stage, an astonishing fact came to light. A team from NESTS has entered the tournament! What are the true objectives of the event's sponsor? There's no guarantee that even with this tournament, tragedy will not repeat itself.... The third title in the King of Fighters: The NESTS Chronicles. At last, this tournament will end it all!" The NESTS cartel decides to host the 2001 KOF tournament so that they can use it as a method to eliminate their enemies and enter their own team into the ranks. In 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn leader of the resistance tried to join Rikimaru to her team against Doofenshmirtz. In the tournament finals, the Resistance boards a special blimp that is soon revealed to be a spaceship. There they meet Original Nexus, whose clone decimated the cartels' secrecy with his scheme in the previous year. He congratulates them for reaching the finals and states that they're headed for NESTS's real headquarters. He decides to entertain his passengers with a match and is backed up by his pet black panther Gregon, Ron, and Neo Krizalid. Despite the oppressive force of his group, he is defeated moments before the ship docks at NESTS's space satellite. He stays on board the exploding ship and urges the Hero team to proceed forward. Once inside NESTS's satellite, they face the NESTS leader, Nests. He expresses wishes for his renegade agents to return to the organization and is soon afterward killed by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who claims ownership of the cartel. Doofenshmirtz also reveals that Alex, Angela, Neo Krizalid, Robo Perry and Nadia are guinea pigs/creations made for his own personal entertainment. Angela, who was separated from the rest of her team and present at the time, also heard her origin as an artificial life form. Declaring himself a god, he assaults the team as his first act of "divine retribution" and defeats them. As soon as he's about to kill Alex, other fighters came to intervene and help in the fight including all team leaders, Rikimaru and Nikugawa. When he's defeated, he proclaims that he is fallen god and names himself a "Evil" instead. He plunges the satellite through earth's atmosphere in an attempt to demolish his competition. Thankfully, the satellite crashes into the ocean and the fighters aboard were somehow saved from the explosion, presumably thanks to Ron. Alex saves Angela from the Explosion; in gratitude, she and her guardian. Robo Perry and Alice are presumably still alive though their exact whereabouts are unknown. Cassandra is also stabbed by them though her apparent on screen death is later revealed to be false. Characters Hero Team * Alex Raven * Hyde * Nadia Cassel * Trevor Spacey Tri-State Team * Rikimaru Kusanagi * Takeru Yin * Kenshido * Monty Monogram Yagami Team * Tetsuji Yagami * Kendall Perkins * Alfred Hawk * Ron Stoppable Fighter's History Team * Ray McDougal * Makoto Mizoguchi * Liu Yungmei * Jean Pierre World Heroes Team * Hanzo Hattori * Kotaro Fuuma * Kim Dragon * Janne D'Arc Metal Slug Team * Marco Rossi * Tarma Roving * Eri Kasamoto * Fio Germi Undercover Cops Team * Rock Howard * Zan Takahara * Matt Gables * Rosa Felmonde Phineas and Ferb Team * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Candace Flynn Gals Fighters Team * Kisarah Westfield * B. Jenet * Kimberly Ann Possible * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz NESTS Team * Angela Van Elerie * Alice Carrol * Cassandra * Perry The Platypus Korea Justice Team * Kim Jae Hoon * Kim Dong Hwan * Lee Diendou * Lynn Baker Rage of The Dragons Team * Jimmy Lewis * Billy Lewis * Sonia Romanenko * Kang Jae-Mo Bosses Zero Team (Mid-Boss) * Nexus (original) * Neo Krizalid (striker only) * Ron (striker only) * Gregon (striker only) The Resistance Team (Sub-Boss) * Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) * Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) * Isabella Garcia Shapiro (2nd Dimension) * Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) Final Boss * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) * Antonio Dela Torre Saavedra (2nd Dimension - Secret Boss) Special Edit Teams Alex & Angela Team *Alex Raven *Angela Van Elerie *Any characters Dimensional Heroes Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Tetsuji Yagami *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) *Kendall Perkins Category:Fighting Games Category:Video games Category:SNK Category:Disney Category:The King of Fighters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:World Heroes Category:Fighter's History Category:Kim Possible Category:Undercover Cops Category:Rage of the Dragons Category:Metal Slug Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves